


A Hit to Remain Incomplete

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Misgendering, Other, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: When Elliot awoke the next morning he found a few things to confirm he hadn't had a fever dream the night before. A small paper with 'Blood Hound' written on it followed by a number below. A small silloute of a bird sat at the bottom. The stove was turned off, last night's half cooked dinner still out but it was wrapped in ziploc bags.Finally the sliding glass door had a new lock on it, an added latch stuck to the handle
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A Hit to Remain Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know where this came from but man did i role with it. love some vulnerable sleepy elliot and hounds just like 'alright put you to bed time'

'Hitman' wasn't really something Hound could write on their applications to the games, believe it or not. 'Hunter for Hire', they did accept however. For the record they would kill rodents and even things like bears for people if they entered property they were allowed on.

For a job like that, though, they at the Apex hq said they'd need to check a couple of their previous clients reviews. They'd had a brief moment of having to ask what that meant but apparently it meant just want six to eight weeks instead of the normal four. They were fine with that.

Money now, though, was acquired through hits. 

They crouched on the old shingled roof of an even older building while they quickly glanced through the currents file.

'Elliot Witt', it read in blue ink. Below that was more about the man who they'd come to realize was a complete fool. Two time apex champion, only living son of a mother, Ms. Witt. Twenty seven years old. According to the viðskiptavinur, as Hound had insisted upon referring to them as every time simply since it infuriated them, Elliot was supposedly dangerous.

Dangerous. Evil. Rude. Cunning. Planning the end of mankind.

The last one they'd used to summarize the six other phrases theyd said instead. 

Hound dropped to the balcony with a near silent thwump from the metal and watched him more. It had grown so late in the day they were swallowed up by the inky blackness outside. Elliot was carefully making pork chops on the stove. Theyd watched him for three days and each day itd been pork chops made in a different way. 

He'd made an extra one tonight. Company, maybe?

He glanced to the open window a few feet from the balcony. "Cats? Raccoons? I think you gents want some food. Look at me helping my community feeding the babies." 

He mustve felt eyes on him the night before, or maybe it was Arturs insistent pecking on the ceiling giving them away. He was going to loose hunt permissions at this rate.

They watched Artur hop over to that same window. "No." They hushedly whispered. He cocked his head, looking to their owner before jumping closer again. "No." Artur poked his head in the window, squawking.

Elliot jumped tossing the fork he was holding onto the floor. He took a moment to compute what was happening. "Uhhh hello. You're not a cat." He slowly stood. Walking just as slow and watching Artur jump into the house. "You're a trash bird."

Hound sighed and shuffled across the floor to watch Artur inspect his hand. A small black ring with a labradorite stone reflected the light from the kitchen. It hadnt decorated him the night before. Dont, they thought to themselves. 

His little head poked forward. Pecking a little bit, reaching than retreating the avian had dropped any sense of concern. Through the kitchen lights reflection on his little irises they could see him looking. The fact Artur could see them was concerning. That meant if Elliot looked over he could possibly see too. 

They quietly stalked across the balcony to the window. It was smaller, and their footing was much more delicate on the thin decorative sill a few feet below the actual window. There was even less light radiating out of it though.

Elliots thighs shook as he stayed crouched still before Artur. It was an awkward pose but even the fool knew Artur would spook if he moved too much. 

"Do you like the shiny?" He mumbled. "I guess you're a raven then, huh? I have some shiny stuff you can have."

At that Artur squaked, puffing the chest feathers a little. Hound couldn't help but smile beneath the mask they wore. Half right. Artur was a mix between a crow and a raven. 

They watched him grab a small shiny blue charm from the drore behind him. It looked sort of like a blue light lantern. Its vibrant colour shone excessively against the light and sucked all of Arturs attention right up. He cooed in approval and got a soft, deep chuckle in return. 

Gods help me, the murmured softly almost eating the air they puffed out into the mask that was steadily getting hotter. They, the gods, wouldn't make him so sweet, bless him with care and confidence and love and empathy if they wanted him dead. 

No way was Elliot dying to Hounds hands. 

It wasn't like Hound had any guilt, they reminded themself this as they climbed back over to the balcony. They were being nice. If anyone deserved to know they had a hit it was him. He wouldn't be able to figure it out even if he was told he was being watched. They knocked on the glass with the back of their hand. 

Artur looked over to them. Shiny little charm in their beak. There was a few more now, a little bit of quartz rock and the like.

"You heard that too?" Elliot looked at the darkness. "Should.. Should probably inves- investa… inspect it. Should probably inspect it."

He stood slowly as to not spook the busied bird and went to the glass. Still wasn't able to see anything so he slid the door open. Hound stood there cross armed and Elliot just nervously laughed.

"You have my bird," they started out, "do you mind if I take him back?"

"Oh. No I thought he was wild he just flew in here and started messing with shiny stuff!" He laughed a little more. Hound listened as though they hadn't watched all of it. "I knew ravens are all about shiny stuff but man he really liked anything that shimmered."

"He is a mix. The raven in him likes shiny items for himself but the crow likes to retrieve them for me. He does not understand to stay out of houses."

Elliot shrugged, smiling a little at Artur. Was he really not perturbed hound had just manifested on his balcony? If he was, it didn't show. Artur hopped over to them and fluttered up onto their shoulder. Elliot was just smiling. A little stupidly with a hint of pride even though he had no reason to feel one in hounds eyes.

"And another thing, Witt," a look of confusion flickered over his face before settling on concern. "You've gotten yourself a hit, a lovely price tag too. Five hundred thousand for your head on a platter."

Elliot was going to say something but was cut off. "Further, they say you are an idiot."

With that they hopped off of the balcony ducking under a roof and walking alongside the darkness. Arturs little charms held in their beak was the only sign of the duo walking away. 

Elliot watched for a few moments, still confused and somewhat concerned he went into his house and slammed the glass door. Locked it, too. That must've been a joke. No way that guy was serious. A little voice in their head voiced he would probably come back. He'd heard of legends getting hits but they were normally rumors.

Most of them had dogs. Little alerters in the night and a warm body to come home too. Not Elliot though. He wanted something more feral. Like a trash bird! He should've asked him- them-she?, a little voice questioned, about that. How do you get a crow? Raven? Craven. Craven a raven. 

Yeah ask what was probably his would've been killer. Okay yeah would have been. Exactly. They didn't. Elliot talked it over in his head a bit more before deciding.

He carefully unlocked and slid open the door. Tentatively he poked his head out the door. The cold air bit at his cheeks. With a deep breath to start he all but shouted into the night. "Hey! Come back here, I have questions!"

It was quiet for a moment.

Then the bird cawed, he could hear it. Pretty bird. Alright. Alright. No more birds find out who wanted him dead and then hug the bird and than maybe see if he could get a bounty on that bounty setters head because fuck that guy his mother needed atleast one son and he sortof had to step up.

The bird was back first. Perched on the railing and cocking its head it watched him intently through one of its glinting eyes. With the tinted door open he could still see him in of his glory if not a little shadowy.

"Soo," he drawled, "you cant like copy words right?" 

He felt a tap to his shoulder and swung around, backing away towards the balcony. The same guy was there again. Behind him. In his house. No. No. Not happening. New house. The balcony was one thing. Just climb up to the roof and boom, balcony, but now he had a random creep in his house and he couldn't help but slowly back away.

"What is it, fórnarlamb?" They were far too close for comfort. 

"Uhhh okay so, I was sort of confused and stuff but then I was like hey he probably knows wh-"

"They."

He squinted. "Alright, sorry," Elliot murmured,"they probably know who set the bounty on me and could, like, kill that asshole instead!" It was then he noticed the sniper holstered to their back, and the pistol and gutting knife hidden away in packages on their hips. Business. They meant business.

"I do. It all comes with a price."

"Yeah. Yeah figured the little' guy looks like he's demanding. Who wanted me dead?"

It was back to this again. Hound sighed. Theyd slid in through a half open window downstairs. No question to that though. They slowly approached him as he spoke. It was impossible to tell if Elliot realized or not. He was shuffling out of his own house, never the less. 

"If word arises you ordered a hit you're in trouble." They bumped his chest with the back of their hand. "You're a þjóðsaga. A legend."

He looked to their hand. "You should totally do the games. You could join my squad."

They fed into temptation and grabbed him by the throat a harsh growl leaving their own. "You're being threatened and all you do is smile"

"Yeah," he wasn't smiling anymore though. "Sorta uhhhh.. Figured I could get you to like me."

"If you were concerned i'd kill you then why recall me?"

"Cause I have questions!" He whined, his face scrunching a little. "And I wanna know about trash birds as pets. Are they hard to take care of?"

"The gods don't will it but I may kill you anyways." It was an empty threat. They wouldn't. This moron was really starting to edge on their nerves though. He was acting like he actually wanted something then turned around and asked about Artur. Fool.

A quite handsome fool. The gods blessed this fool and it pissed them off even more. Why the dimmest adult Hound had ever had the displeasure of interacting with? They'd met children with more brain power than him. 

"Look, look, im sorry," it appeared as though he had been amping his voice up a little since the calm tone he used was much more casual, "I wanna know both things and why the hell would you tell anyone?"

With a huff they let go. "I've applied. They must look into my animal hunting or something along the lines. I don't quite understand what she meant. You can hire me if you please," they watched for the nod to make sure he was still listening, "and I would not speak of it."

Dumbing everything they said down meant extending it. Text book english for the fool who was supposed to natively speak it but didn't actually listen to a word they said. 

"Birds like Artur are hard to take good care of. He free flies and still whines of constraint. They Are smarter than you."

Elliot crossed his arms. That pout. It made them somewhere between wanting to punch him and pat him on the head. Maybe pull him into a hug while they were at it. Was this how it felt to be a mother? Artur always tapped into their fatherly instincts but this man child was almost the opposite. 

They both must've just been standing for a while. Hound watched Artur mess around on the railing, plucking at the shiny metal bolts. Mirage hasn't said much looking a little lost in thought.

"Wanna kill that guy. Wanna hire you to do it too." A sort of hushed tone was taking over. "Want you outta my house 'til like tomorrow 'cuz I wanna sleep and not get overcharged or something."

That was it.

Sleepiness.

"You have a hunter in your home and it seems more like you're going to fall asleep into my arms."

They weren't quite sure why they were being so nice. Maybe it was trying to make him feel better or maybe it was because this was simply new territory. They'd never not killed a target before. Never watched as they passed out and had to grab him by the ribs. 

That bounty placer was right about one thing. He was stupid.

When Elliot awoke the next morning he found a few things to confirm he hadn't had a fever dream the night before. A small paper with 'Blood Hound' written on it followed by a number below. A small silloute of a bird sat at the bottom. The stove was turned off, last night's half cooked dinner still out but it was wrapped in ziploc bags. 

Finally the sliding glass door had a new lock on it, an added latch stuck to the handle.

**Author's Note:**

> for the love of the gods if i miss gender them on accident please tell me xx. was meant at one point but its kindof obvious. comments and kudos are great btw


End file.
